War of the Spanish Succession
The War of the Spanish Succession '''(1701 - 1714) was a massive conflict which engulfed Europe between 1701 and 1714 over the disputed succession to the throne of Spain. The last Habsburg King, Fernando IV, died heirless in 1701. His will stated that his Kingdom would be left in tact and given to Philippe d'Anjou, grandson of the French King Louis XIV. This was contested by the Austrian Habsburgs, which led to the massive war which followed. The repercussions of the war are still being felt today, with much of Italy remaining ravaged by the war and its aftermath, which included the Five Year War, a direct consequence of the War of the Spanish Succession. It did, however, maintain a united and undivided Spanish monarchy, continuing with their holdings in Italy and the Netherlands under the Bourbon dynasty. Background and Dynastics '''Habsburg Dynastic Weakness Fernando IV was the last Habsburg male of his line, the Spanish branch of the House of Habsburg. This line had been prolific inbreeders, even moreso than their Austrian counterparts. Many members of the House began to become inflicted with numerous malices as a result of inbreeding. Fernando IV in particular was weak, sickly, deformed and believed to be infertile. The infertility in particular created panic in the Spanish court, as they would have to choose between bending to the disliked Austrian Habsburgs or to some other foreign dynasty. Even though the Spanish Habsburgs were themselves foreign, they had integrated enough for them to be accepted as Spanish. It was not expected that Fernando IV would survive childhood, yet he did. He baffled his physicians and advisors by staying alive through all his illness. As the 1690's came and went, and the King's health continued to deteriorate with no sight of an heir on the horizon. This left the succession continually in doubt, with numerous claimants to the Spanish throne silently rising across Europe. The Spanish, Fernando included, did not want to see a union between Spain and Austria, as there had been in the past. They wished for a sovereign Spain, and looked for relations across Europe. They looked to a grandson of Louis XIV of France and his wife, Maria Theresa of Spain, Fernando's brother-in-law and sister respectively. Although they had few choices among the House of Bourbon, as many were set to succeed to the throne, the Spanish were particularly interested in the second son of the Grand Dauphin, Philippe, Duc d'Anjou. Many Spanish nobles saw advantages in a Bourbon candidacy over an Austrian Habsburg, so he was deeply considered. Also a possibility was a member of the Bavarian dynasty, the House of Wittelsbach. Some had their sights set on Joseph Ferdinand, a young boy. Needless to say, even before Fernando's death, Europe was being divided and set against each other over the question of succession to the Spanish throne. The vast armies of Europe prepared for war, though Louis XIV was hardly prepared. Death of Fernando IV France had been hoping not to have to go to war over the Spanish throne. They knew, however, it would be a massive blow to their prestige if they left the Spanish throne uncontested. When it would come, Louis XIV would have no choice but to fight. Eventually it did come, and in December of 1700, Fernando IV of Spain died at the Real Alcazar of Madrid, suffering from continually ill-health due to his defects and conditions. Spain fell into crisis, scrambling to find a new King. Debates sparked all throughout the court, as to whether a noble should be elevated. In the end, the Spanish chose to send envoys to France, to offer the throne to Philippe, Duc d'Anjou. In the meantime, Fernando IV's death was covered up globally. Welcomed at the court of Versailles, the somewhat jittery and bewildered Spanish diplomats wasted no time in dealing with the matter at hand. Meeting with Louis XIV, they offered the throne of Spain for his grandson on his behalf. Nobody asked Philippe's opinion in the matter, of course, yet they still decided his future for him. Louis XIV was initially somewhat reluctant, yet after some debate and imploring, he eventually relented and accepted the throne of Spain on behalf of his grandson, who now became known as Felipe VII of Spain, even though at that point he did not speak a word of Spanish. He was brought to Spain in January, after being proclaimed King of Spain at Versailles. The death of the Spanish King was becoming a matter too difficult to contain, and eventually the news broke to the ears of the Habsburgs. They also came to learn that Louis XIV's grandson had been proclaimed the new King, and had set up in Madrid. After much tension, war became inevitable. On February 22nd, 1701, war between the Bourbon Alliance and the Habsburg Austrians broke out. Instability in Spain and France quickly became apparent, as both nations scrambled to muster their forces and unite under an alliance. Ascendance of Felipe VII After his proclamation at Versailles, Felipe VII was hurried back to Spain to rush for a hasty coronation and security of his throne. By the time they had reached the Pyrenees, however, war had broke out. They commandeered faster horses from a Catalan village, racing back to Madrid as fast as possible. On his arrival, Spaniards hailed him as their King. Still having not learned Spanish, Felipe had no idea what they were saying. Nonetheless, a youthful and new figure was exactly what Spain needed after centuries of grim, usually weak Habsburg rule. The Spanish army had already began fighting in Italy before Felipe reached Madrid and was briefed on the situation. During his education, Felipe had developed a tactful and strategic mind. He put his military skill to good use, winning Spain many decisive encounters. Nonetheless, the Spanish forces still suffered setbacks, suffering losses in their Neapolitan holdings. Meanwhile, Felipe VII struggled in his court. Unaccustomed to the rigid traditions of the Spanish court, and not even being able to speak Spanish, much of the Spanish court begrudgingly began learning fluent French. Nonetheless, he shocked them all by having learned Spanish by 1703 entirely. Early Manoeuvres French forces had a victory at the Battle of Brabant, in November 1702. They were repelled, however, and pushed far back at the Second Battle of Brabant in 1703. Habsburg forces seemed to be achieving a decisive victory for a time, before being forced back at Venice and Tirol, significant gains being made there. WIP